Пятница, 13-е (фильм, 1980)
«Пятница, 13-е» (англ. Friday the 13th; США, 1980) — американский фильм ужасов, первый из серии фильмов о Джейсоне Вурхизе. Сюжет Летний лагерь «Хрустальное озеро» уже давно приобрёл недобрую популярность среди местных жителей. В 1957 году там, из-за недосмотра вожатых, утонул мальчик. Спустя год произошло жестокое убийство вожатых Клодетт и Барри. После всех этих ужасных событий лагерь закрыли и он получил прозвища «Кровавый» и "Проклятый мертвецами". Его не раз пытались открыть, но снова и снова люди сталкивались с другими несчастьями: сначала на нескольких территориях случился пожар, потом кто-то отравил все запасы питьевой воды. В 1979 году новый хозяин лагеря Стив Кристи, отбросив суеверия и предрассудки, решает отремонтировать и подготовить лагерь для летнего отдыха. В одном из первых эпизодов фильма девушка по имени Энни едет в лагерь, чтобы поработать там поваром. По пути она встречает местного сумасшедшего Ральфа, который говорит ей, что лагерь «Хрустальное озеро» проклят и все они обречены. Девушка не верит ему и продолжает путь. Она останавливает попутную машину и просит подвезти её в лагерь, но за рулем оказывается убийца, который отвозит Энни в лес и убивает, перерезав ей горло. Тем временем ещё одна машина направляется к «Хрустальному озеру». В ней трое будущих вожатых: Джек, Марси и Нед. Они приезжают в лагерь, где их уже ждут Стив Кристи и его помощники: Элис, Билл и Бренда. Готовясь к приезду детей ребята отлично проводят время в лагере: купаются, загорают, веселятся. Вечером Стив Кристи уезжает в город по делам и вожатые остаются в лагере одни. Нед, прогуливаясь по лагерю, замечает кого-то в одном из домиков. Он заходит туда, но там его уже ждёт убийца. Он убивает юношу,перерезав ему горло. Марси и Джек гуляют по лагерю, но неожиданно начинается дождь. Они укрываются в одном из домиков и занимаются там любовью. Некоторое время спустя Марси выходит из домика, чтобы сходить в туалет и Джек остаётся один. Он курит, лёжа в кровати, но под кроватью находится убийца. Он неожиданно снизу пронзает шею Джека стрелой насквозь. Покончив с ним, убийца отправляется за Марси. Спрятавшись в душевой, он нападает на девушку и убивает её, воткнув ей топор в лоб. Тем временем Элис,Билл и Бренда сидят в домике, поют песни, играют в "Монополию",не зная о смерти своих друзей.Бренда вспоминает, что забыла закрыть окно в своём домике. Она отправляется туда и собирается лечь спать, но внезапно слышит детский крик. Девушка отправляется в поиски,но это оказывается ловушкой. Убийца находит Бренду на площадке стрельбы из лука и убивает её, задушив верёвкой. Следующей жертвой становится Стив Кристи. Он сталкивается с убийцей на обратном пути и получает удар ножом в грудь. В лагере неожиданно гаснет свет. Билл идёт проверять генератор и не возвращается. Элис отправляется на поиски и обнаруживает его с перерезанным горлом, пронзённого стрелами на двери гаража. Испуганная до смерти девушка бежит обратно в домик и запирается изнутри, где обнаруживает тело Бренды . Вскоре Элис замечает машину, приехавшую в лагерь. Думая, что это Стив, Элис бежит ему навстречу, но вместо Стива встречает незнакомую женщину средних лет, которая представляется его давней подругой, миссис Вурхис. Из дальнейшего рассказа миссис Вурхиз становится известно, что она является матерью того самого утонувшего мальчика, Джейсона Вурхиса, что она убила в 1958 году двух вожатых, виня их в смерти сына, она отравила всю питьевую воду и устроила пожар. И это она же убила Кристи и всех остальных, потому что была уверена, что если лагерь вновь откроют, то подобное судьбы Джейсона может случиться и с другими детьми. Миссис Вурхис пытается расправиться с Элис, но та после долгой борьбы выхватывает мачете и отрубает сумасшедшей женщине голову. Наступает утро. Элис просыпается в лодке на середине реки. Она видит приближающуюся полицейскую машину, но в это самое время из воды выныривает тело утонувшего мальчика Джейсона и утаскивает Элис за собой на дно озера. Девушка просыпается в больнице. Шериф сообщает ей, что никто кроме неё не смог выжить в этой страшной резне. Но Элис говорит, что видела мальчика и понимает-он всё ещё там. Актеры и роли Эдриан Кинг — Элис Харди Питер Брюэр — Стив Кристи Робби Морган — Энни Филлипс Марк Нельсон — Нед Рубинштейн Кевин Бэйкон — Джек Баррелл Жаннин Тейлор — Марси Стэнлер Гарри Кросби — Билл Браун Лори Бартрам — Бренда Джонс Рекс Эвэрхарт — Энос Уолт Горни — Ральф Рон Кэролл — Сержант Джек Тьерни Рон Миллки — Офицер Дорф Уилли Адамс — Барри Джексон Дебра С. Хэйс — Клодетт Хейз Бетси Палмер — Миссис Вурхиз Ари Леман — Джейсон Вурхиз Производство Кастинг Шон Каннингем сказал, что он «искал на роли хорошо выглядящих ребят, которых можно было бы увидеть в рекламе напитков вроде „Pepsi“». Эдриан Кинг долго не хотела сниматься в этом фильме из-за большого количества насилия в нём. Актриса Салли Филд пробовалась на роль Элис Харди. Первоначально роль миссис Вурхис должна была исполнить актриса Эстель Парсонс, но затем она отказалась, сочтя фильм слишком жестоким, и даже заявила, что не представляет какая вообще актриса согласится играть играть такую роль. Бетси Палмер призналась, что если бы ей не нужна была так срочно новая машина, она бы ни за что не стала сниматься в фильме — после того, как актриса прочитала сценарий, она даже назвала его «отстойным» (a piece of shit). Однако она присмотрела себе машину за 10 тысяч долларов, после чего Шон Каннингем уговорил её сняться, пообещав, что её съмочный график составит 10 дней и за каждый день она получит по тысяче. Палмер снималась лишь в тех сценах, где у миссис Вурхиз видно лицо — то есть, начиная с того момента, когда Элис выбегает из дома и видит её. Во всех предшествующих сценах (поскольку её лицо там не показано) миссис Вурхиз в кадре изображал кто-нибудь из членов съёмочной группы. Ноги миссис Вурхис в сцене убийства Энни принадлежали каскадёру Тасо Ставракису. В будущем её с трудом уговорили сняться во второй части серии, после чего она окончательно завязала с этой ролью. Она отклонила предложения сыграть камео в фильме «Последняя пятница: Джейсон отправляется в ад», исполнить роль виртуальной Памелы Вурхис в «Джейсон X» и появится во сне Джейсона в фильме «Фредди против Джейсона». Съёмки Съёмки фильма длились 28 дней. Все съёмки проводились на натуре. Из декораций была построена только ванная комната. Летний лагерь, использовавшийся для съёмок фильма, расположен в Нью-Джерси и называется «Нобибоско» (NoBeBoSco). В настоящее время до сих пор работает. Большинство членов съёмочной группы жили в отелях в период съёмок, в то время как Том Савини и Тасо Ставракис ночевали в местном лагере. У них был только видеомагнитофон с фильмами «Барбарелла» 1968 года и «Марафонец» 1976 года. Савини признаётся, что выучил диалоги фильма наизусть. Сцены со змеёй в сценарии не было. Савини включил её в сюжет после небольшого инцидента. Змея в кадре настоящая, и её смерть тоже снималась вживую. В сцене, когда безжизненное тело Бренды влетает в окно дома, в качестве каскадёра снимался сам постановщик спецэффектов Савини. В сцене, когда стрела пролетает мимо Бренды, выстрел был сделан также им. Грим Том Савини стал одним из первых, кого официально наняли в съёмочную группу. Продюсеры были в восторге от его грима в фильме 1978 года «Рассвет мертвецов». Музыка Композитор Гарри Манфредини признаётся, что большинство поклонников путают культовый звук в музыкальной теме фильма «ki-ki-ki, ma-ma-ma», слыша звуки «chi-chi-chi, ha-ha-ha». По задумке создателей, это эхо, которое слышит Джейсон. А точнее голос самого Джейсона, повторяющей миссис Вурхис — «убей-мамочка» («kill-kill-kill, mom-mom-mom»). По словам Манфрэдини, вдохновение пришло после просмотра сцены, в которой кажется, что Памела одержима духом сына и кричит не своим голосом «Убей её, мамочка!». Сам же звук — это голос композитора, который произнёс два слога, а затем с помощью звуковой программы включил эффект задержки. Кроме того, специально для фильма была написана песня «Sail Away, Tiny Sparrow», которая звучит в закусочной, когда в ней появляется сначала Энни, а затем и Стив. Инструментальная версия песни звучит в финале картины, когда Элис просыпается в лодке на озере. Впервые композиция была издана лишь в 2011 году на официальном саундтреке «Friday, The 13th: The Ultimate Compilation», который содержал музыку из первых шести фильмов. Удалённые сцены При выходе на видео в фильм были добавлены все вырезанные при монтаже сцены. А точнее, для театральной версии из сцен смерти Энни, Била, Джека, Марси и миссис Вурхис были вырезаны несколько секунд экранного времени. Альтернативный финал Из-за низкого бюджета даже окончательный вариант сценария немного отличался от того, что было снято. В сценарии финальная битва между Элис и миссис Вурхис на причале заканчивалась тем, что Элис в который раз оглушает последнюю, после чего, как и в фильме, садится в лодку, отплывает от берега и впадает в забытье. На утро, проснувшись, она обнаруживает, что лодку прибило к противоположному берегу. Тут же из-за ближайшего дерева с мачете в руках выскакивает миссис Вурхис. Снова завязывается битва, в ходе которой лодка переворачивается и Элис с Памелой дерутся, стоя по пояс в воде. В какой-то момент Элис удаётся отобрать мачете и обезглавить миссис Вурхис, после чего она слышит звуки полицейской сирены. Сцены же с выпрыгивающим из воды Джейсоном в сценарии не было. Том Савини придумал её, вдохновившись финалом «Кэрри». Слоганы картины * «On Friday The 13th, They Began To Die Horribly, One… By One…» («В Пятницу 13-го, они начали страшно погибать, один… за другим…») * «Lucky 13? I think not.» («13 — счастливое число? Я так не думаю…») * «If you think this means bad luck… YOU DON’T KNOW THE HALF OF IT.» («Если ты считаешь это невезением… ТЫ НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ И ПОЛОВИНЫ ЭТОГО.») * «You’ll wish it were only a nightmare…» («Вы будете желать, чтобы это было обычным ночным кошмаром…») * «Fridays will never be the same again.» («Пятницы больше никогда не будут прежними.») * «A 24-hour nightmare of terror.» («24-часовой кошмарный террор») * «They were warned… They are doomed… And on Friday the 13th, nothing will save them.» («Их предупреждали… Они обречены… И в Пятницу 13-го их уже ничто не спасёт») * «You may only see it once, but that will be enough» («Вы можете увидеть это лишь раз. Но этого будет достаточно.») Новеллизация В 1987 году, автор Саймон Хоук (англ. Simon Hawke) написал официальный роман-адаптацию сценария, в который включил сюжетную линию, более или менее объясняющую действия миссис Вурхис. В романе есть сцены, в которых женщина настойчиво умоляет семью Кристи вернуть её на должность повара в лагере после смерти сына. Из романа также становится ясно, что миссис Вурхис всеми силами пыталась пережить смерть сына и продолжить жить дальше. Однако, психика женщины не выдержала и, движимая благими намерениями, миссис Вурхис пришла к мысли, что история с её сыном может повториться — женщина видела безответственность ребят, которых назначили вожатыми. Ведь именно вожатых она винила в смерти сына. Кроме того, в 2007 году студия «WildStorm» выпустила комикс из двух частей под названием «Пятница, 13: История Памелы» (англ. Friday, The 13th: Pamela's Tale), в котором были воспроизведены некоторые сцены из фильма. Релиз Кассовые сборы Фильм собрал $39,7 миллиона при бюджете в 550 тысяч. Критика Фильм получил смешанные отзывы. Рейтинг на imdb.com составляет 6,5. Награды В 1981 году фильм был номинирован на получение премии «Золотая малина» в двух категориях — за худший фильм (Шон Каннингем) и за худшую женскую роль второго плана (Бетси Палмер). Выход на видео Полная версия фильма впервые вышла на DVD и Blu-Ray в США 3 февраля 2009 года — данная версия на 10 секунд длиннее. Также фильм выпускался в коллекции вместе с тремя сиквелами в 2011 году. В России фильм вышла на видео от «Премьер Видео Фильм» в 2003 году, в СНГ от концерна «Интер-Фильм». Категория:Пятница 13-ое Категория:Фильмы